disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Luli Luli Lai
Luli Luli Lai (My Lullaby) - piosenka z drugiej części filmu. Jest śpiewana przez Zirę, Nukę i Vitani. Polska wersja Tekst (Zira) Śpij już mały Kovu, Dzikie ślepka stul, I niech przyśni ci się kto? Wielki Kovu król! (Kovu) Dobranoc. (Zira) Dobranoc słodki książę, Od jutra zacznie się ciężka praca. Ja ofiara, okrucieństwa, Precz wygnana niczym śmieć, Klucz ci wskażę do zwycięstwa I nauczę zemstę nieść! Musisz silny być i zręczny, Groźny i bezwzględny też! Mówi mi mój ryk wewnętrzny Żeś ty bestia a nie zwierz! Nadchodzi kres, niech Simba drży! Na nic błagania, na nic łzy! O słodka zemsto, w to mi graj! Luli-luli-laj!!! Choć wybaczać ponoć ładnie, Mnie wciąż parzy dawny jad. Simby ród niech zgnije na dnie, Niech przepadnie po nim ślad! (Nuka) Tyran paszczę ma zębatą, W sam raz żeby ziemię gryźć! (Zira) 'Krew popłynie strugą wartką, Dla mnie bomba choćby dziś! Strach, ból i zemsta wiodą prym! Symfonia śmierci, gniewu hymn, To dla mych uszu istny raj, Luli-luli-laj! Skaza zmarł, lecz Zira nadal trwa, Pilnuje by ten szkrab, Poznał jak smakuje zemsta, Z jego własnych kłów i łap! '(Nuka) Stul kaprawe ślepia! To znaczy, słodkie oczka zmruż. (Vitani) Wiedz, że nim obejrzysz się, (Zira) Królem będziesz już! Niech zagrzmi bęben, błysną kły! Niech kovu dziki wyda ryk! (Nuka) 'Zniewagę pomścij! '(Vitani) Znak nam daj! (Zira) Słysze już wiwaty: (Nuka i Vitani) Kovu jesteś naj! (Zira) 'Przyjdzie czas zapłaty, Gdy zew krwiożerczych zgraj, Rozpali cały kraj, '(Lwice) Luli-luli-laj!!! Wykonanie Elżbieta Bielska Małgorzata Lipka Robert Rozmus Oryginalna wersja Tekst Sleep, my little Kovu Let your dreams take wing One day when you're big and strong You will be a king I've been exiled, persucuted Left alone with no defense When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense But I dream a dream so pretty That I don't feel so depressed 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty And it helps me get some rest The sound of Simba's dying gasp His daughter squealing in my grasp His lionesses' mournful cry That's my lullaby Now the past I've tried forgetting And my foes I could forgive Trouble is, I knows it's petty But I hate to let them live So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me The melody of angry growls A counterpoint of painful howls A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby Scar is gone... but Zira's still around To love this little lad Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad! Sleep, ya little termite! Uh-- I mean, precious little thing! One day when you're big and strong You will be a king! The pounding of the drums of war The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar The joy of vengeance Testify! I can hear the cheering Kovu! What a guy! Payback time is nearing And then our flag will fly Against a blood-red sky That's my lullaby! Wykonanie Suzanne Pleshette Crysta Macalush Andy Dick Wideo mały|prawo|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Król Lew 2